


Miraculous Fairy tail

by MiraculousKittyKat



Category: Fairy Tail, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Gen, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousKittyKat/pseuds/MiraculousKittyKat
Summary: What if Marinette was the sister of Fairytail's resident ice mage Gray Fullbuster but lost her memories and ended up in paris?





	Miraculous Fairy tail

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Gray's parents adopted Marinette and shortly after the attack of deliora she was training with Gray and Lyon with Ur but lost her memories. The name she had before she lost her memories is Icy, so when I say Icy I'm referring to Marinette.

My name is Marinette Dupain Cheng or at least that's what I was told when I woke up three years ago. Let me explain me and my parents were in a car crash and I was in a coma as a result of the crash, when I woke up I couldn't remember anything.

"...tte...nette...inette...rinette...arinette...MARINETTE!" My best friend Alya said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Alya just lost in thought." I said as my head started pounding.

"You okay Dudette?" Alya's boyfriend and my childhood friend Nino asked.

"Yeah just a little headache." I replied. Then the pounding got worse and what seemed to be memories came flooding into my mind. Memories of a younger me only about two playing with a boy who looked to be about 6. Memories of a weird creature attacking a village. Memories of training with a woman the boy from my earlier memories and another boy. The dark haired boy looked as if he saw the younger me as a sister. The strange part was that in all of these memories not once did I see my parents. I woke up in the nurses office.

"Marinette are you okay you suddenly passed out." Adrien said. But before I could reply there came a loud crash, that can only mean one thing. An akuma.


End file.
